


Tomorrow

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Grant Ward Redemption, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Tahiti is a Magical Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow, she is taking a break in paris, drinking black coffee and eating brioches in a small cafè. Tomorrow, she meets the man she believed dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Going through the Tahiti protocol wasn’t exactly his choice- but it wasn’t like he could do anything else. He had killed too many people while in Hydra, and the only reason he wasn’t rotting in a cell or on death row- or already dead, for what it mattered- was becausein the end he had helped them out. 

Many years before he had almost killed them all, fought at the last blood with May, threw Simmons and Fitz in the Ocean. And yet… yet, he had helped them out many times. And he had almost died for them.

He hadn’t taken the bullet out of love or because he thought that things would get better if he did: he had just done it out of instinct. 

(Or maybe because it was the right thing to do.)

And now, an extremely expensive operation to save his live later, he was in a magical place. He was in Tahiti, and everything was all right. 

Everything would have been all right from then on.

* * *

Honestly, after so many years and so many betrayals, Skye felt that leaving everything behind was the right choice; she knew that her team still cared for her, but she had changed too much, and not only because of her powers. They were still a family of sort, there was no denying that, but it was different, and not only because she was back with her mother. 

It was because… because now everything was out in the open, aliens and robots and inhumans, and the King’s actions had just made it so much worse. Honestly, she couldn’t understand why Black Bolt had felt the need to “awake” all the sleeping inhumans on the planet. Hadn’t he see what it would have eventually happened? Of course people like Gonzales would have pushed for the Registration, just like Stark was, the freshly appointed counselor to the Secretary of Defense… 

That, it couldn’t be her life any longer. She didn’t know if she was going to leave once and for all, but for now, she liked Paris. A lot. (Hell- over there people didn’t even seem to mind the Inhumans who looked the part…) She liked the people and the atmosphere and the fact that nobody knew her and looked at her like she had two or three heads or was sick with an extremely contagious disease or…

“ _Excuse-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que je peux m’asseoir ici avec vous ? »_ She lifted her head as she heard the voice, awoke from her reverie and her memories of the past. She looked at the man with the awful French accent from her seat, her mouth opening and closing like she was a gold fish, and in the blink of an eye, her mind was both filled and blank. 

What did he want? What he was doing there? Was he looking for her? Was ita trap? How the hell was he still alive, when Culson had been the one telling her he had died to save the SHIELD unit he was working with?

Too many questions. And no answers. And even a newbie with less experience in the field and in the line of work would have known it was bad. 

But… but she knew the rules.Yes, using her powers in public wasn’t such a big deal any longer, but she still preferred not to, and besides, she was going, and had to, put first the safety of the people around her. 

Which it meant, playing it safe, and going along. 

“Uhm… is that an American accent? Because it that’s the case, you can drop it.” She said. She could lie- but it didn’t mean she didn’t feel uneasy.

He shook his head, and smiled- and laughed- and it took her breath away, so much that she gasped, because the Grant Ward she had used to know had never done such a thing; there are always been something in his eyes, like he was on edge and couldn’t fully trust anyone (as it turned out, it was with reason), but the man right before her… well, he didn’t looked like Ward. Didn’t sound like him. Not at all. 

“Oh, God. I mean, I know that it’s Paris and it’s supposed to be global or whatever, but do you have any idea of how long you can go in this neighborhood without hearing an English native?”

“Uhm, a long time, I guess?” She joked. She didn’t know if she was going along with him or whatever, but despite their pasts- and the fact that she had indeed tried to murder him – she felt like… she was curious. She wanted to see where he was going with this act, or whatever. “Ehy, by the way, Daisy Jonson.” She smiled politely, even if it didn’t reach her eyes, and offered him her right hand to shake, glade that she didn’t need to wear the “bracelets” any longer to keep her power in line.

He smiled, his smile reaching his eyes, a beautiful smile, beautiful eyes that shone as he shook her hand in kind. “I’m Grant Ward, it’s a pleasure Daisy.” He paused, looking at her like he was studying her, and for a second, she wondered what was happening. Didn’t he remember? Was it a game? What was going on? “You know, your parents really have good taste. Daisy Johnson… it has a beautiful ring to it.”

She blushed, immediately castigating herself because, frankly, it was stupid. It was Grant Ward complimenting her, the same man who had used and abused and betrayed them. _Her._

“So, Grant… what bring you here in Paris?” She wondered how he would have answered. Honestly? With a lie? Pretending that they were still playing the game and she was a tourist and he a man who had moved there for God knows what reason?

“I don’t know. I was in Tahiti after I had an accident, and, I don’t know. I felt like I needed some fresh air? Only, not so fresh, really, because I moved from a place where they speak French to France itself, so…” he shrugged like it was nothing. Still smiling, and yet… yet there was something in him, something she couldn’t point her finger at. “You would never say that Ilived years in a country where they speak French, given my accent, right? Because, trust me, I know it’s awful, and I’m not talking about the “I’m gonna record myself and then listen to my voice later on even if it’s awkward” kind of an awful.”

She gasped, as she listened to him ramble and noticed the pink on his cheeks. 

Grant Ward was embarrassed. 

Grant Ward was behaving like a school boy asking his crush out on a date. 

Grant Ward behaved like he liked her. Like he had the hots for her. Like he was a nice, caring and very gentleman sort of guy. 

And he kept talking about Tahiti. 

Which, in her book, meant only one thing. 

“Tahiti, uh?” she chuckled, a bit darkly. 

“Yeah, it’s a magical place.” He laughed, scratching the back of his head. “And I swear to God, I don’t know why I feel like I have to tell anyone I met. Because, hello? _Of course_ people know that Tahiti is magical. It’s sort in the place description, right?”

Tahiti the magical place? Yep. Culson had put him through the program. Saved his life, left anyone believe the traitor was dead, erased his memory, filled the blanks with well-fabricated lies…

She sighed, suddenly sad, wondering why Culson had done so; part of her wanted to believe it was part of a well-fabricated plan of sort, but deep down, she knew that Culson, after months and missions with Ward, had seen that there was still something worth saving, worth being redeemed- but the only way to do so was by giving him a new life, and taking away everything that was rotten and had turned hislife into waste.

They took coffee and croissants, and at the end of the evening, after they had talked and talked and talked some more, and he had told her about how he couldn’t remember the accident, how he had lost his whole family and had decided to leave everything behind to lesser the pain, he gave her his card, and saluted her with a peck on the cheek, something that the old Grant Ward would have never done, not in a million of years, the mere contact re-awakening in her sensations she had believed long forgotten, buried in a corner of her soul to never to be discussed again.

And yet… yet, she couldn’t deny, as she walked back to her hotel, that a part of her wanted him- the old, the new, everything . Maybe it was because he was the first man she had seriously loved, or maybe… or maybe it was because she could finally see that, given the chance, he could have been good.Her perfect man. 

And in a way, he was. 

Only, she wasn’t sure of what to do about it- about him. 

A long time ago, she had met Grand Ward- and now she had crossed paths with him once again. In Paris, a city were millions lived, he had picked herto talk with, even if he didn’t remember his old life- even if he didn’t remember her. 

And yet, it had happened. 

Maybe it was a sign. 

Or maybe not. 

She simply shook her head, and leaving on the desk his card, sighing, she jumped on the bed, head first, and immediately collapsed in a dreamless slumber. 

Tomorrow, she promised herself. She would have thought about him tomorrow. 


End file.
